


Sex with a Ghost

by YirenBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hallucinations, I hate this but it's okay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Songfic, implied iwadai, sexual metaphors but not actual sexual content (idk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YirenBaby/pseuds/YirenBaby
Summary: Oikawa regrets his mistakes.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sex with a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm probably gonna delete this in the morning from embarrassment, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This is not beta-read and barely edited because I can't bear to look at this monstrosity anymore~

It hadn’t been long,  _ 6 months _ , not long at all.   
  
Not nearly enough time to forget, not that Tooru deserved to in the first place.    
  
He knew very well that it was his fault, he didn’t deserve to live peacefully after what he’d done to Koushi.   
  
For 2 months before he and Koushi had broken up, Tooru had been seeing a woman behind Koushi’s back. He had become addicted to the feeling that he was doing something wrong. 

Tooru even had the audacity to come home every day and accept Koushi’s warmth and love. He felt no guilt at all.   
  
Of course, that was until Koushi actually found out. Seeing the heartbroken look in his boyfriend’s eyes had weighed Tooru down with the most painful guilt he had ever felt.   
  
Tooru hadn’t planned for him to find out, he loved him. Koushi had rightfully broken up with him that day, Tooru never cared to ask how he found out. What did it matter now that he knew anyway?    
  
Here he was, laying on his bed at 4am. His heart filled with regret like it had been for the past 6 months. He missed Koushi so dearly, he wished he could come home and see Koushi on their couch, watching some stupid sitcom. He knew that wish was fleeting.   
  
_ I’m having sex with a ghost ‘cause she knows I’m alone. _ _   
_   
Tooru stared at the ceiling with sorrowful eyes, trying his hardest to imagine Koushi next to him. Koushi gave him all of himself, and what Tooru did to him was awful. The more he tried to think about something else, the more intense the thought would came back.

As much as he knew this was his fault, he wanted them to leave him alone. It was torture. _   
_ _   
_ _ The only time I ever see her _

_ Is when she's behind me in the mirror _

He pulled his blanket up to his chin and stared at the full-length mirror on his wall. He sees Koushi’s face in it, taunting him, he felt like crying.

A shiver runs down his spine as the face of who once loved him stares directly at him. It was mocking him.

**“You wish I were here, right?”**

A few stray tears escape his eyes as he ducks his head under his blanket. If he really was just imagining this, it should go away soon, he thinks.

After a few minutes of idle waiting, he carefully peeks his eyes out of the covers to look at his mirror. Sure enough, there was no face, only his bedroom being reflected through the mirror.

Tooru let out a shaky sob as he reached out for his phone, he called his emergency contact and placed the phone near his ear as it dials.

“Yes?” His best friend, Hajime’s voice came in through the phone with a yawn.    
  
“Iwa… I’m scared,” Tooru said through his sobs. He didn’t want to start imagining Koushi in anything other than the mirror after this. His heart simply wouldn’t be able to handle it.

He heard a sigh before Hajime answered, “Okay, I’ll come over now, is that okay?”    
  
Tooru made a sound of approval before Hajime hung up. He opted for hiding under his covers once more until Hajime arrived.

After 10 minutes of crying under his covers, Tooru heard knocking at his front door. He gathered bits of courage and ran to the door, sloppily unlocking it and practically throwing it open.

Hajime was taken quite off-guard at the sight of Tooru so panicked.   
  
“Hey Tooru, sorry for taking a while… I got caught up with Daichi, you know,” Hajime awkwardly said as Tooru pulled him into his apartment.    
  
“It’s okay, thanks for coming,” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Hajime in a hug.   
  
Tooru didn’t need to say anything, Hajime already knew what it was about. There would be no point to repeat something he’d already said like a broken record.   
  
_ Even from a distance, I can hear her _

_ Try to listen, but her whispers make my ears hurt... _   
  
And Tooru thought for just a second while in Hajime’s arms… Maybe it would be okay for him to be alright.

Koushi wouldn’t hold it against him, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I totally didn't forget it was a songfic and try to squeeze in lyrics at the end lol
> 
> I hope you liked it even though I don't like it that much fdsijdfsij
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
